Sayuri (Senran Kagura)
|-|Sayuri= |-|Jasmine= Summary Asuka's grandmother and the wife of the legendary shinobi, Hanzō, Sayuri is a very powerful shinobi in her own right – a former Kagura, in fact. As far as Asuka knows, Sayuri is essentially retired now and rarely leaves the house. In secret, however, Sayuri has been preparing for a great supernatural event, where she plans to put Asuka and her friends through an all-new kind of training. In battle, Sayuri wields her wooden pipe, wind-based Ninja Arts, and intense tongue lashings. When Sayuri executes her Shinobi Transformation, she temporarily becomes Jasmine, her younger self. Without the ravages of age to hold her back, Jasmine is laser-focused on her mission and can tear through almost any opponent with ease. But youth can't last forever, and every time Sayuri forces it to last a bit longer, she pays a price. When it comes to blows, Jasmine swings a mean pipe, and can also summon the power of extradimensional elephants. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 8-A Name: Sayuri/Jasmine Origin: Senran Kagura Gender: Female Age: 81 Classification: Retired Shinobi, Retired Kagura Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Ninjutsu, Wind Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Levitation, Limited Telekinesis, Transformation, Age Manipulation (of herself), Extrasensory Perception, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimizes collateral damage), Limited Soul Manipulation (Was able to undo Hanzo's body swapping technique), Alternate Future Display, likely Portal Creation | Same as before but likely to a greater extent, Summoning (Can summon elephants of varying sizes) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Superior to Asuka and the rest of the shinobi students, should be superior to Daidouji, Rin, and Ryoki) | Multi-City Block level (Defeated all Hanzo Academy students, all Crimson Squad members, and most Hebijo Academy students. It is implied she could have also defeated the Gessen Academy students had she been in better health at the time) Speed: Supersonic+ (Despite her old age, should be superior to Asuka and the rest of the shinobi students) | Supersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to, if not stronger than, Naraku) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can take blows from Asuka and the rest of Hanzo Academy, should be superior to Ryoki, Daidouji, and Rin) | Multi-City Block level Stamina: Above average considering her age | High (Was able to fight and defeat all of Hanzo Academy, fight and defeat all of the Crimson Squad, fight and defeat most of Hebijo Academy, and fight Yumi in quick succession, all the while coughing up blood intermittently) Range: Extended melee range with pipe, at least tens of meters with wind based attacks and ninja arts | Same as before Standard Equipment: Smoke pipe | Smoke pipe, elephant summons Intelligence: Gifted combatant and strategist, otherwise still high in regards to the ways and history of shinobi and the world in general Weaknesses: Old age, sees mercy and friendship as signs of weakness, running the Kagura Millenium Festival drastically wears her down | Staying transformed literally takes days off of her life, vulnerable when her clothes are ripped in battle Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sayuri: ' sayurihands.gif sayuriwind.gif sayurinuke.gif ' Jasmine: *'Zabardast Smoke: '''Jasmine exhales smoke from her small pipe before she vanishes into the cloud. The smoke then churns into a barrage of explosive bursts that sucks in any and all surrounding enemies. It pummels them for a set duration of time before exploding into a single burst, sending enemies flying. *'Ek Kaam Karo: Jasmine summons an elephant, which smacks the enemy into the air and proceeds to pummel them before dropping them. Jasmine herself is waiting underneath to finish the attack off with a rising uppercut. *'''Goli Mar Dunga: '''Jasmine takes her small elephant guardian from her shoulder and tosses it into the air. It descends from a large cloud of smoke and returns as a fully sized black elephant. She poofs on top of its back and commands it to charge forth; mowing down enemies with its large tusks. It then tosses the enemies up into their air and are then met with an explosive punch from Jasmine before the elephant returns to its smaller size. '''Key: Sayuri | Jasmine Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Senran Kagura Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Wind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Age Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Time Users Category:Portal Users Category:Summoners Category:Elders Category:Married Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Pipe Users